


the hours between dawn and nothing [podfic]

by Sab



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: (Uploaded by Punk), Angst, Community: amplificathon, Depression Kink, Gen, PTSD, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Series, Sometimes People Die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-24
Updated: 2008-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sab/pseuds/Sab
Summary: this is war. this is death. this is korea. (Uploaded by Punk, from audiofic archive.)
Relationships: B. J. Hunnicutt/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce, B. J. Hunnicutt/Peg Hunnicutt
Kudos: 1





	the hours between dawn and nothing [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the hours between dawn and nothing.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/37420) by [anotherjuxtaposition (furies)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/furies/pseuds/anotherjuxtaposition). 



> Length ~ 43 minutes. May contain some mysterious clicking and crunching in the last third or so. Cover and audiobook made by mific.

[Download mp3 from Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/lisskun9mw8hfcc/The_Hours_Between_Dawn_and_Nothing.mp3/file)   
[Download m4b from Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/2so1br1fao3ty1e/The_Hours_Between_Dawn_and_Nothing.m4b/file)   
[Audio hosted at the Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/the-hours-between-dawn-and-nothing)


End file.
